


Stupid Dare

by DecemberAngel25 (orphan_account)



Series: 00Q ficlets [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q fluff, Idiots in Love, James is a shit, M/M, Q goes swimming, Qs afraid of heights, this was for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DecemberAngel25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a dare, a stupid dare."</p><p>Bond dares Q to jump off the high dive</p><p>They both probably have crushes on eachother... nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Dare

It was stupid, a stupid dare. Standing at the top of the highest platform the pool looked like a puddle from where Q stood, teetering on the edge of the diving board. His agents all knew that he hated heights. Everyone knew he hated heights, it was the reason Eve was often the rendezvous agents in other countries contacted simply so he did not have to take a plane. 

The agents worried babbling from below made the situation worse, causing him to quiver so violently the board seemed to wobble. They could all see him up there, their pathetic Quartermaster who couldn’t even jump off the high rise.

“Hey Quentin!” Bond’s vaguely familiar voice called from below.

“It’s Q,” He shouted back, the cheeky double 0 agent had been persistent on trying to learn his name. “What?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage.”

He scoffed, surely all eyes were on him now. Maybe he should just go back down the ladder and hide in his office back at Q branch for the next week and a half-- of course that would mean he wouldn’t see James. And even if he was the reason Q was in the situation he would miss the agents wit and sarcasm.

“Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it.” Bond finished, sounding way too smug. Q could have sworn he was quoting a movie 

“Why don’t you come up here for twenty seconds then?” Q snapped indignantly, promptly losing his balance and tipping gracefully over the front of the diving board.

Splash. Well, so much for twenty seconds.


End file.
